Depois da Tempestade
by PeaceOnMe
Summary: Stiles vai morar com Derek, depois do pior acontecer...
1. Chapter 1

**Sterek**

Stiles estava sozinho no seu quarto. A espera matava-o. Tinham todos ido atrás da Loba, incluindo o seu pai. Lydia tinha ido para baixo com a desculpa de já não aguentar a sua ansiedade. Eram sempre os indefesos que eram deixados para trás.

Finalmente tinham conseguido descobrir onde a Loba Do Deserto se escondia, com a ajuda das informações de Derek. Um ataque surpresa seria o mais eficaz, e com sorte afugentaram-na para sempre. A ela e a Malia. Depois de descobrir que era ela a sua mãe verdadeira, Malia fora ter com ela por vontade própria. Stiles não a censurava, se tivesse oportunidade também correria de volta para os braços da sua mãe. Fizera Scott prometer que nenhum mal aconteceria a Malia. No entanto, depois de tudo o que tinham aprontado em Beacon Hills, estava na hora de as tirar dali, antes de causarem danos irremediáveis.

Já passavam vinte minutos da meia-noite quando Scott lhe ligou. Lydia correu para cima para ouvir.

- Scott!? Que se passa? Que aconteceu?

- Nós vamos agora para aí. Não te preocupes, vai correr tudo bem.

Scott desligou. O que ele dissera não lhe fazia muito sentido. No entanto, estava aliviado por ele estar a regressar.

Meia hora depois do telefonema, Stiles viu os faróis do carro de Derek aproximarem-se.

Scott, Kira, Derek e Parrish tinham um ar fatigado quando entraram.

- Então, como é que correu? Elas foram-se embora.

- Foram. – Respondeu Scott, aproximando-se dele. A sua face não demonstrava qualquer sinal de vitória. Foi nesse momento que Stiles reparou que o seu pai ainda não tinha chegado.

- Onde está o meu pai? Aconteceu-lhe alguma coisa? Ele está bem?

- Stiles… - começou Scott – O Sheriff… ficou ferido, nós tentámos tudo… ele parou de respirar… quando chegámos ao hospital foi tarde demais.

- O que é que isso significa? Não pode ser… - Stiles estava confuso. O seu pai não podia estar… Ele dissera-lhe para não ir, que o Scott tratava de tudo, mas o Sheriff insistira que também era seu dever ir.

Stiles começou a sentir falta de ar e a cabeça zonza. Scott aproximou-se dele e colocou-lhe firmemente as mãos nos ombros.

- Não te preocupes, vai correr tudo bem. – Repetiu.

Stiles começou a sentir o início de um ataque de pânico. Começou a arquejar, e conseguiu afastar-se das mãos de Scott. Tudo à sua volta parecia desfocado. Ouvia pessoas a falar com ele, mas não percebia o conteúdo das suas palavras. Sentiu os seus joelhos atingirem o chão, a dor súbita fê-lo acordar um pouco do seu entorpecimento. Scott baixou-se rapidamente ao seu lado, tentando confortá-lo. Mas não havia conforto possível. O seu pai estava morto, assim como a sua mãe. Tinham-no deixado sozinho. Deixou-se cair nos braços de Scott, soluçando incontrolavelmente.


	2. Chapter 2

Parecia que toda a cidade de Beacon Hills tinha vindo ao funeral do Sheriff. O cemitério estava cheio com todas as pessoas que ele tinha jurado proteger em vida. O respeito que todos tinham pelo seu pai e pelo seu trabalho era um grande motivo de orgulho para Stiles. Contudo, naquele momento, desejava que apenas ele e os seus amigos mais próximos estivessem ali, aqueles que realmente o conheciam.

Stiles não falara durante todo o dia. Tinham sido os colegas do pai que tinham organizado o funeral, como uma última homenagem. No dia anterior, depois de mais um ataque de pânico, Melissa foi ter a sua casa depois de Scott a chamar, para lhe administrar um sedativo, sendo que passara parte do dia a dormir. Naquele momento, tinha os olhos vermelhos, doridos e inchados, e quase que se sentia vazio, com o buraco no seu peito cada vez maior.

Todos os seus amigos estavam ali. Scott de mão dada com Kira. Lydia, com um ar devastado. O seu poder tinha falhado ao não conseguir prever aquela morte, mas isso era assunto para ser falado mais tarde. Danny, Parrish, Dr. Deaton, Chris Argent… também se encontravam lá. E Derek. Se havia pessoa que sabia aquilo por que ele estava a passar seria ele. Perdera a maior parte da sua família para o fogo. No entanto, ainda tinha Cora e, apesar de tudo, Peter.

Stiles não fizera muitas perguntas. Mas pelo que lhe disseram, Kate e Peter tinham aparecido na noite anterior, atacaram-nos depois de a Loba e Malia se terem ido embora. O seu pai pôs-se no meio da luta e acabou gravemente ferido. Tentara retirar algum conforto do facto do seu pai ter morrido a lutar e a defender aqueles que amava, mas era bastante difícil naquele momento.

Depois do funeral e de depositadas as flores na sepultura, as pessoas começaram a ir-se embora. Stiles aceitou as suas palavras de amizade e lamentação com um aceno de cabeça, tentando impedir as suas lágrimas de caírem.

Deixou Scott levá-lo para casa, agora vazia e silenciosa. Disse-lhe que não precisava de nada, só de dormir, e ele deixou-o para descansar. Mas dormir não era coisa que Stiles tivesse vontade de fazer. Sabia que se fechasse os olhos viria o tormento dos seus pesadelos. Entrou no quarto o pai para arrumar as suas coisas, mas só de olhar em sua volta sabia que não iria aguentar, não agora. Por enquanto, tinha de sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Stiles saiu de casa e percorreu o caminho de regresso ao cemitério a pé. Talvez lá encontrasse algum reconforto.

Sentou-se ao pé da sepultura do pai, e pareceu-lhe ficar ali horas a olhar para o vazio, mas por algum motivo já não se sentia tão só e perdido.

O seu telemóvel vibrou e vibrou, até que o desligou. Já era de noite quando sombras se pareceram mover na sua direção. Olhando com mais atenção, as sombras ganharam as formas de Scott e de Derek.

- Ei, amigo… - disse Scott como se tivesse a falar com um animal ferido. – Vamos para casa, está bem?

- Quero ficar aqui mais um bocado. Podem ir, não se preocupem comigo.

- Não podes ficar aqui sozinho durante toda a noite. – Disse Derek.

- Qual é a diferença? Tanto aqui como em casa estou sozinho… Ao menos aqui estou mais perto dele…

- Nós nunca te deixaríamos sozinho. – Insistiu Scott. – O Derek e eu estivemos a falar… Por uns tempos achamos que é melhor não ficares a viver sozinho, eu não tenho muito espaço na minha casa… por isso o Derek ofereceu-se para te deixar viver lá no apartamento.

Stiles desviou o olhar para Derek. Apesar de tudo pelo que passaram, o lobisomem parecia mesmo estar preocupado com ele.

- Está na hora de irmos. As tuas coisas já estão em minha casa. – Derek estendeu uma mão para o ajudar a levantar. Hesitantemente, Stiles aceitou-a e levantou-se, sem nunca desviar os seus olhos dos dele.

- Obrigado. – Disse Stiles.

- Não há problema, és como uma pena. – Respondeu Derek, mas ambos sabiam que não era por aquilo que Stiles agradecera.

* * *

><p>Quando chegaram ao apartamento de Derek, Stiles encontrou as suas coisas ao pé das escadas.<p>

- Podes ficar no quarto do Peter, ou da Cora se preferires.

- O da Cora. – Respondeu Stiles. Queria ficar o mais longe possível das coisas de Peter.

Derek acenou e começou a subir as escadas com as suas coisas.

- Ei. – Chamou Scott – Vais ficar bem aqui, é só por uns tempos, até te sentires melhor.

- Como é que descobriste que eu estava no cemitério?

- Foi ideia do Derek. Ele disse que quando perdeu a família tudo o que queria fazer era estar perto daquilo que sobrara dela, e isso fazia-o sentir-se mais forte.

- O meu pai morreu Scott, não tenho mais ninguém…

- Não digas isso… tens-me a mim, somos irmãos tu e eu.

Scott lançou-lhe um fraco sorriso. Sabia que o amigo tinha a melhor das intenções, mas naquele momento não conseguia ver o lado positivo da situação. Ele e o pai sempre se tiveram um ao outro, desde que a mãe morreu. Se não fosse ele, Stiles não teria conseguido ultrapassar aquilo tudo.

- Eu só quero ficar sozinho agora, está bem? – Disse Stiles.

- Claro, claro… Mas se precisares de alguma coisa, sabes que podes contar comigo… e com o Derek. – Scott deu-lhe um apertão no ombro, e saiu.

Aquele apartamento trazia-lhe muitas memórias. Tinha feito planos ali para salvar os seus amigos, alguns desses mesmos amigos tinham entretanto morrido, e alguns mesmo ali naquele lugar. Fora também ali que os atacara enquanto possuído pelo Nogitsune, mas essas recordações estavam um pouco desfocadas, apenas vívidas nos seus pesadelos. Olhou pela janela, o céu noturno estava negro como breu, pontilhado por inúmeras estrelas. Desejou perder-se entre elas e nunca voltar.

Ouviu Derek descer as escadas.

- Stiles… Já é tarde. Vai dormir.

Stiles virou costas às janelas, encaminhou-se para o quarto de Cora, e passou por Derek sem olhar para cima.

* * *

><p>De manhã acordou com uma enorme dor de cabeça. Sentou-se e esfregou os olhos. Adormeceu a chorar, só esperava que Derek não tivesse ouvido.<p>

Lembrou-se que era sábado, por isso voltou a deitar-se. O que menos queria era levantar-se e ter de lidar com o caos da sua vida. Tentou voltar a adormecer, mas sem sucesso. Fixou o olhar no teto. Tentou desviar os pensamentos do pai. Perguntou-se o que estaria Derek a fazer àquela hora. Talvez nem estivesse em casa.

Durante toda a manhã deixou-se ficar deitado, sem ninguém a incomodá-lo. O seu estômago queixou-se de fome, não comia praticamente nada desde há dois dias, contudo, ao mesmo tempo, não tinha qualquer vontade de comer.

Ao início da tarde decidiu por fim levantar-se e descer do quarto. Quando chegou à sala, viu que estava vazia. Derek não estava ali.

Stiles pegou no telemóvel. Tinha várias mensagens, do Scott e da Lydia, queriam saber como ele estava. Respondeu-lhes que estava tudo bem, para os deixar descansados.

- Já acordaste? – Stiles sobressaltou-se. Nem se apercebera que Derek tinha entrado.

- Sim… - balbuciou.

Derek acenou e começou a subir as escadas.

- Ei… - chamou Stiles – Onde é que foste?

- Fui dar uma volta por aí.

- Estás a mentir… Foste à procura do Peter?

Derek olhou para ele nos olhos. Stiles sabia perfeitamente quando o lobisomem estava a mentir, sem precisar de poderes sobrenaturais.

- Fui… mas não há sinal dele nem de Kate. Não te precisas de preocupar.

Stiles sabia que era egoísta pedir a Derek para fazer justiça em seu nome, por isso não disse nada. Se pudesse, fá-lo-ia ele mesmo, com as suas próprias mãos.

Stiles limitou-se a acenar. Sentou-se no sofá e colocou a cara entre as mãos. Nunca se sentira tão mal na sua vida.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles deambulara durante todo o dia pelo apartamento, até se forçara a colocar alguma comida no estômago. Derek deixara-o sozinho pela maior parte do tempo, e por isso estava-lhe grato.

Ao anoitecer, Derek foi encontrá-lo mais uma vez a olhar pela janela. Sentou-se no sofá a ler um livro.

Era estranho estar a viver com Derek Hale. Por muito tempo tinham-se odiado, mas a sua relação crescera, se não fosse amizade, então era pelo menos um respeito mútuo.

Lançou um olhar na direção de Derek, e estudou-o por uns segundos. Estava a ler um velho livro sobre antigas lendas americanas.

- Precisas de alguma coisa, Stiles?

- Não… nada. Não te quero incomodar.

- Não incomodas…

- Incomodo sim! Estou a viver na tua casa, invadi o teu espaço. Eu não preciso de estar aqui, e tu não tens de fazer isto por mim.

- Se eu não quisesse que estivesses aqui, não estavas. E sim, precisas de viver aqui, não podes ficar sozinho. Eu sei o que isso é, perder tudo, por isso estou aqui para ti agora.

Stiles não esperava aquela resposta. Aproximou-se mais de Derek.

- Não quero que penses que estou a ser ingrato, é só que… - Stiles não sabia o que dizer mais, já sentia mais uma vez as lágrimas a subirem-lhe aos olhos.

Derek levantou-se e dirigiu-se para ele. Envolveu-o nos seus braços fortes, e Stiles apoiou a cabeça no seu ombro, pôs os braços em seu redor, e deixou as lágrimas correrem. Era espantoso como aquele abraço era reconfortante para si. Pareceu durar horas, e quando Derek se afastou foi como se tivesse durado apenas um segundo. Stiles limpou as lágrimas com os dedos e desviou o olhar do de Derek. Aquela proximidade assoberbou-o.

- Não prometo que vá ficar tudo bem, mas vai melhorar. – Consolou-o Derek, segurando-o gentilmente pelos ombros.

Stiles ergueu o olhar para o dele e, como que por impulso, agarrou na sua camisola e encostou os lábios aos dele. Fechou os olhos. Derek não tentou afastar-se, agarrou-se a ele com mais força, abriu os lábios ligeiramente e beijou-o com maior intensidade. Stiles sentiu-se a sufocar. Os seus problemas pareceram desvanecer-se naquele momento. Mas os seus pensamentos voltaram à realidade. Largou Derek e subiu as escadas a correr.

* * *

><p>Stiles não conseguia adormecer. Apenas desejava que aquele momento com Derek tivesse ocorrido noutra qualquer altura. Não podia deixar de pensar em como se sentira bem assim tão próximo dele. No entanto, não podia esperar que ele sentisse o mesmo.<p>

Pensou no pai e nos conselhos que ele lhe daria. Mas pensar no pai era demasiado doloroso, por isso reuniu mais uma vez os seus esforços para tentar adormecer.

Quando acordou e olhou para o relógio do telemóvel viu que eram sete horas. Ao chegar lá abaixo, viu Derek entrar no apartamento. Notou que a sua roupa estava suja de terra. Provavelmente tinha passado a noite toda fora. Stiles estava curioso para saber onde ele tinha andado, mas tinha medo da resposta caso perguntasse. Aliás, nem sabia bem como agir perto dele, depois da noite passada.

Derek também parecia pouca à vontade. Contudo, depois de fechar a porta, dirigiu o olhar para Stiles.

- Não, não fui à procura de Peter outra vez, se é isso que estás a pensar.

Stiles abanou a cabeça.

- Ok.

Derek dirigiu-lhe um sorriso, tímido, mas mesmo assim uma coisa rara nele.

- Fui correr… - começou Derek. – Como lobo.

Stiles ficou surpreso com a resposta. A mãe de Derek também se conseguia transformar totalmente em loba, partilhar essa característica com ela devia significar muito para Derek.

- Fazes isso todas as noites?

- Não. Só às vezes. Quando preciso de pensar… de ter a mente mais clara.

Stiles acenou.

- Então, quando te transformas em lobo, os pensamentos ainda são totalmente humanos?

- Sim, e tudo se torna mais intenso e mais vivo.

Stiles acenou de novo. Olhou pela janela, o sol brilhava ainda baixo no céu. Gostava de um dia poder olhar para o mundo através dos olhos flamejantes de um lobo. No entanto, era apenas humano, e nunca se sentira tão fraco e desesperado como agora.

- Em que estás a pensar? – Perguntou Derek.

- Hum? Nada… Estava só a… - Stiles suspirou, não conseguindo acabar a frase, e olhou para baixo.

Derek aproximou-se dele e ele forçou-se a levantar o olhar. Os olhos de Derek eram um mar de verde, quentes e brilhantes.

- Sabes, o teu pai tinha muito orgulho em ti. Tens de continuar a lutar e a viver. Por ele.

- Ele era tudo o que tinha… - Stiles sentiu as lágrimas a acumularem-se nos olhos. – Eu vi a minha mãe morrer. Ela sofreu tanto, e eu queria estar sempre com ela, mesmo nos momentos em que ela não se lembrava de mim. No dia em que ela morreu, o meu pai estava a trabalhar, e eu fugi da escola para a ir ver. Quando ela parou de respirar, chamei a enfermeira, mas foi tarde demais…

Stiles não gostava de falar sobre esse assunto. Contara uma vez a Scott, e desde aí que evitava mencionar essa história.

- Não foi culpa tua, Stiles. Foste forte uma vez, e agora tens de o ser também, como aprendeste com o teu pai.

- Mas a culpa fica sempre…

Algo no olhar de Derek lhe dizia que compreendia. Também ele devia ter a consciência pesada por culpa por tudo o que acontecera àqueles que amava.

- Acho que devias sair de casa. Não podes ficar aqui sempre fechado.

- Não me apetece…

- Quero-te mostrar uma coisa. Vou só tomar um duche e depois saímos.

Stiles tentou dizer que não, mas acabou por acenar. Achava impressionante Derek importar-se tanto com ele. Não mencionara o beijo da noite anterior, mas sentira afeto na sua voz. Mal podia esperar para ver o que ele lhe queria mostrar.

* * *

><p>Levaram o caminho todo em silêncio, só se ouvindo o som do carro no asfalto. Derek virou por uma estrada lateral à estrada principal e parou um pouco mais adiante, no limite da floresta. Saíram do carro e começaram a caminhar por entre as árvores. Caminharam durante quase uma hora. Quando chegaram a uma clareira, pararam.<p>

Stiles nunca tinha ali estado, tão profundamente na floresta. A clareira estava rodeada por árvores com folhagem espessa e no centro encontravam-se algumas rochas que pareciam dispostas em círculo.

Derek olhou por cima do ombro para Stiles.

- Este costumava ser um sítio sagrado para a minha família. Por muitas gerações que passassem, por mais que fossem perseguidos, acabavam sempre por voltar aqui. – Aproximou-se de uma das rochas e apontou. – Os nomes dos membros dos Hale estão todos aqui. Isto é um santuário. A minha mãe trouxe-me aqui e às minhas irmãs para nos mostrar que quando as pessoas são unidas, podem construir algo que dura no tempo, e transmiti-lo a outros.

Stiles aproximou-se de uma rocha e viu nela inscritos vários nomes já desvanecidos, provavelmente pertencentes a lobisomens há muito mortos. Começou a dar a volta à clareira até encontrar o que queria. Leu os nomes de Derek, Cora e Laura, entalhados de uma forma desajeitada na pedra cinzenta.

- Quando é que escreveram isto?

- Pouco antes do incêndio. – Respondeu Derek.

Stiles voltou a olhar para os nomes. Naquela altura ainda eram felizes, pensou. Derek conseguira ultrapassar todas as contrariedades, e mesmo que a sua família estivesse quase toda morta, ele ainda lutava por continuar a fazer o bem e a ser alguém de quem a sua mãe se orgulhasse.

- Obrigado por me mostrares este lugar. É incrível…

Derek sorriu-lhe. Queria-lhe dizer que também o achava incrível por, apesar de tudo, ter continuado a lutar e conseguido tornar-se uma pessoa melhor e mais forte. No entanto, limitou-se a guardar os seus pensamentos para si.


	4. Chapter 4

Chegaram a casa a meio da tarde. Stiles entrou atrás de Derek e fechou a porta.

- Vai descansar, Stiles. Amanhã tens de voltar à escola. – Disse Derek.

- Eu sei que o meu pai morreu, Derek, e que estou a viver aqui, mas podes deixar de me tratar como uma criança.

- Não é essa a minha intenção. Só me preoc…

- Eu sei, sou uma fonte inesgotável de preocupações.

Derek tomou uma expressão séria. Stiles não conseguia decifrar os sentimentos nos seus olhos. Derek deu um passo na sua direção. Agarrou-o na cintura e beijou-o. Stiles ficou tão surpreendido que cambaleou, e foi embater contra a porta. No entanto, Derek não o largou. Stiles passou as suas mãos pelos braços de Derek, sentindo os seus músculos tensos. Nada era mais excitante para ele do que tocar Derek. Tentou ao máximo deixar o calor e a intensidade da boca de Derek envolvê-lo. Sentiu-se relaxar nos seus braços.

Derek afastou os lábios ligeiramente dos seus. Stiles sentiu-se a ofegar. Só queria que aquele beijo nunca acabasse. Derek sorriu.

- Devia ter feito isto mais cedo. – Disse.

- O quê!? – Perguntou Stiles.

- Beijar-te. – Derek perscrutou-o com os olhos. Stiles sentiu-se meio invadido com aquele olhar, mas não conseguiu evitar sorrir. Derek beijou-o de novo, desta vez mais levemente.

Stiles puxou-o mais para si. Ter o corpo de Derek tão junto do seu dava-lhe a sensação mais reconfortante do mundo.

A contragosto, Stiles separou-se de Derek. Foi até junto à janela.

- Desculpa ontem ter saído a correr. Não sabia o que fazer. Acho que entrei em pânico.

- Eu sei. Eu também tive o meu momento de pânico. – Stiles acenou. Derek foi pôr-se a seu lado. – Eu gosto de ti, Stiles. Nunca quis que nada de mal te acontecesse se me aproximasse demasiado. Agora, estás irremediavelmente magoado, o que não significa que estejas quebrado. Eu sei que és forte.

Stiles olhou para Derek pelo canto dos olhos. Mal conseguia acreditar nas suas palavras. A sua relação com Derek sempre fora complicada. Contudo, o lobisomem nunca o deixara indiferente. Quando Derek quase morrera, Stiles simplesmente não o quisera abandonar, não queria pensar em não estar junto dele naquele momento, em voltar da igreja e ver o seu corpo sem vida. Sabia que tinha de salvar Scott, e fora isso que Derek lhe pedira, e fora isso que fizera, por mais conflituosos que fossem os seus sentimentos.

Naquele momento, Derek agarrou Stiles pelos pulsos e colocou-se em frente dele.

- Também gosto de ti. – Murmurou Stiles, sem conseguir olhá-lo nos olhos.

Ouviu Derek rir, olhou para ele, e não conseguiu evitar sorrir também. Derek inclinou-se para ele e encostou a testa à sua. Stiles fechou os olhos, e apreciou aquele momento silenciosamente.

* * *

><p>Stiles sentou-se na cama de Derek.<p>

- Leste estes livros todos? – Tinha nas mãos um livro bastante usado com o título "Olhar o Céu", que tinha retirado do pequeno monte que estava na mesinha de cabeceira. Derek mostrara-lhe as suas estantes cheias de centenas de livros, a maioria já bastante velhos e usados.

- Quase todos.

- Onde é que os arranjaste?

- Alguns eram da minha mãe, outros descobri-os eu.

Stiles acenou e colocou o livro onde estava.

Derek sentou-se ao seu lado e puxou-o mais para o meio a cama. Começou a beijá-lo no pescoço. Stiles sentiu arrepios descerem-lhe pela coluna. Derek foi caminhando até à sua boca. Enquanto se beijavam, Stiles percorreu o peito de Derek com as mãos, até encontrar a bainha da sua camisola. Puxou-a para cima, interrompeu o beijo e despiu-lha.

Beijou-o no peito, ao mesmo tempo que o acariciava com as mãos. Derek suspirou de prazer. Estendeu a mão e despiu a t-shirt de Stiles, roçando de novo os lábios nos dele. Stiles abriu ligeiramente a boca, e as suas línguas tocaram-se, primeiro lentamente e depois mais sofregamente. Derek deitou Stiles e colocou-se em cima dele, nunca afastando os seus lábios dos dele.

Enquanto estava com Derek, Stiles sentia que nada mais importava. Percorreu com os dedos cada traço do seu corpo musculoso. Trocaram carícias durante o que pareceram horas, até Stiles adormecer nos braços de Derek.

Quando acordou, Stiles viu que Derek estava ainda ao seu lado, a dormir. Estendeu uma mão para tocar na tatuagem das suas costas, o triskelion. Derek acordou e Stiles retirou a mão. Derek agarrou-a com a sua e beijou os seus dedos.

Tudo parecia muito irreal a Stiles. Num movimento irrefletido, estendeu-se e beijou Derek. Nunca se sentira tão vivo como naquele momento. Cada nervo do seu corpo pedia para se aproximar mais dele. No entanto, Derek afastou-se.

- Tens de ir para as aulas, Stiles.

- Não, eu só quero ficar aqui, contigo…

Derek riu-se.

- Eu também… Mas não pode ser. – Derek colocou uma mão na face de Stiles e afagou-lhe o cabelo.

Stiles começou a sentir-se de novo a afundar. Voltar à escola significava voltar a ver os amigos e a ter de lidar com a sua perda. Derek pareceu ter percebido isso, e chegou-se para mais junto dele, abraçando-o. Dantes, Stiles evitara chorar à frente dele, mas agora as lágrimas caiam com naturalidade, e estar ali fazia-o sentir-se melhor.

Derek limpou-lhe as lágrimas.

- Lembra-te. Tu consegues fazer isto. Tens de ser forte. E eu vou ficar aqui à tua espera.

* * *

><p>Todas as caras na escola pareciam desfocadas para Stiles. Percorreu o caminho que tantas vezes antes percorrera até à sala de Economia. Quando entrou, Scott saltou de um salto do seu lugar. Stiles foi ter com ele.<p>

- Ei, amigo! Como é que estás? – Perguntou Scott, dando-lhe uma pancadinha no ombro.

- Estou bem. – Respondeu Stiles rapidamente. Não lhe apetecia falar sobre o que acontecera. – E tu? Que tens andado a fazer?

- Nada de especial. Não te telefonei mais porque sabia que precisavas de ficar sozinho. O Derek tem-te tratado bem? Se não quiseres continuar a viver lá, podes sempre ficar comigo, eu falo com a minha mãe…

- Não… O Derek tem sido… fixe comigo.

- Ainda bem. – Scott sorriu-lhe, e foram-se os dois sentar.

Stiles não conseguiu prestar atenção nenhuma à aula mas o professor nem ligou. Privilégio de ser órfão, pensou.

Quando a campainha tocou para o intervalo Stiles foi até ao seu cacifo. Não deixou de notar que muitos dos seus colegas tinham o olhar fixo nele, uns com curiosidade, outros com pena. Tentou ignorá-los. No entanto, não conseguiu e foi refugiar-se na biblioteca.

Foi encontrar Lydia a estudar numa das mesas. Tinha receado aquele encontro durante dias.

- Ei, Lydia. – Cumprimentou-a.

- Stiles! – Lydia levantou-se e foi abraçá-lo. Quando se afastaram, Lydia cravou os seus olhos nos dele, como se lhe quisesse dizer alguma coisa.

- Que se passa? Estás bem?

- Não é nada… Bem, é alguma coisa… Eu tive medo de te dizer…

- Podes-me dizer tudo o que quiseres.

- Eu sabia. Naquele dia… eu sabia que alguém ia morrer. E depois do telefonema do Scott… eu soube quem…

Stiles ficou um pouco em choque. Sabia que Lydia não agira por mal, o seu poder de banshee não era fácil de suportar e também ela já passara por muito.

- Está tudo bem, Lydia. – Abraçou-a de novo, tentando não chorar.

Foram os dois juntos para a próxima aula, Biologia. Durante o resto do dia, Stiles teve de lidar com os constantes olhares e palavras murmuradas por onde quer que passasse. Mas aguentou até ao final das aulas, quando finalmente entrou no seu jeep e saiu da escola.

Stiles foi para casa de Scott. Tentaram em vão fazer os trabalhos de casa, e depois foram jogar. Scott estava a tentar ao máximo manter Stiles distraído, o que ele agradecia. No entanto, ainda tinha algumas perguntas sobre o que acontecera.

- Scott… O que é que o Peter e a Kate queriam? – Stiles teve de reunir todas as suas forças para perguntar.

- Hum… - Scott pôs o joga na pausa.

- Diz-me a verdade.

- Eles querem mais poder. Ainda não desistiram de me quererem matar, e não vão parar por nada nem ninguém até o fazerem. A morte do Sheriff foi um dano colateral. Não devia ter acontecido. Nós afugentámos-los, mas…

- Mas eles vão voltar, não vão?

- Stiles, no quer que estejas a pensar fazer em relação a isto, não faças, não vale a pena. Sou eu que tenho de lidar com isto. Não os vou deixar atacar de novo os meus amigos.

- O Derek foi à procura deles.

- Eu sei. Eu fui com ele. Ainda não encontrámos nada. Tenho andado a patrulhar em redor da cidade todas as noites, mas não encontrei traços deles. Quando voltarem, eu saberei.

Stiles acenou. Sabia que não tinha poder algum para poder lutar contra Peter ou Kate. Contudo, isso nunca o impedira de tentar ajudar os seus amigos fosse de que maneira fosse. Se eles voltassem, ele estaria pronto para os enfrentar.


	5. Chapter 5

Quando chegou ao apartamento de Derek já era quase noite.

Derek estava sentado a ler no sofá.

- Ei! – Cumprimentou Stiles. Derek levantou o olhar do livro e sorriu-lhe. Stiles ainda se sentia meio pouco à vontade depois do que acontecera entre os dois. Não tinha dúvidas sobre os seus sentimentos por ele, mas ainda achava tudo aquilo muito avassalador. Largou a mochila no chão e foi sentar-se a seu lado.

- Estive a pensar, e quero-te pedir uma coisa…

Derek olhou para ele com curiosidade, e preocupação.

- Diz. – Disse cautelosamente.

- Quero que me ensines a lutar. A defender-me.

- Não. – Respondeu Derek num tom definitivo.

Stiles levantou-se repentinamente.

- Porque não? Quando eras humano também tiveste de aprender. Eu posso fazer o mesmo.

- Não, Stiles. Esse não és tu. Não te quero a fazer nenhuma loucura. Eu arranjo-te um taco de basebol melhor, pode ser?

Stiles não conseguiu evitar rir. Porém, não iria desistir da ideia tão facilmente.

Derek foi ter com ele, envolveu a sua face entre as suas mãos, e pousou suavemente os lábios nos seus. Stiles respondeu precipitadamente. Tinha esperado durante todo o dia por aquele momento. Pousou as mãos nas suas ancas. As suas línguas roçaram avidamente, e Stiles sentiu arrepios de prazer por todo o corpo. Derek moveu as mãos pelas suas costas até à sua cintura, e mordeu-lhe gentilmente o lábio.

O som de um telemóvel a tocar despertou-os repentinamente. Contrariado, Stiles largou Derek, e este foi ver o que era.

- Que se passa? – Perguntou Stiles ao ver a sua expressão preocupada.

Derek hesitou antes de responder.

- O Peter deixou uma mensagem na casa do Scott.

Mostrou-lhe uma fotografia no telemóvel. Na mensagem dizia: "Tens andado à nossa procura, talvez da próxima vez nos aches. Tens até à lua cheia para vir ter connosco, senão, sabes quem vai pagar".

- Isto significa que eles estão perto. – Afirmou Stiles. – Podemos seguir-lhes o rasto. Falta menos de uma semana para a lua cheia, temos de arranjar um plano para os parar.

- Sim, mas tu vais ficar fora disto.

- Esta também é a minha luta. Mataram o meu pai, e agora querem matar o Scott, que é o mais perto que tenho de uma família. E tu…

- Estou mais forte agora. Posso lidar com o Peter.

- Derek, eu não te quero perder também. Outra vez.

Derek colocou afetuosamente as mãos nos seus ombros.

- E eu não te quero perder a ti, Stiles. Olha para mim. Vou fazê-lo pagar pelo que aconteceu ao teu pai, por ti.

Stiles olhou para baixo.

- Precisamos de um plano. E eu vou ajudar em tudo o que for preciso. Não vou ficar de braços cruzados.

- Muito bem. – Disse Derek resignadamente. - Vou ter com o Scott agora e vamos à procura do rasto deles.

- Agora? Temos de pensar melhor nos nossos passos. Isso parece-me muito precipitado.

- Não nos vamos aproximar demasiado. Só quero ter uma ideia de onde eles se estão a esconder.

- Eu vou convosco…

- Hoje não… Fica aqui e pensa num plano para os apanharmos.

Sem mais uma palavra, Derek saiu. Stiles chamou-o mas em vão. Foi até à janela, e viu-o entrar no carro e desaparecer pela estrada.

Foi-se sentar. Colocou o rosto entre as mãos. Tentou lembrar-se de tudo o que sabia sobre lobisomens e outras criaturas sobrenaturais. O melhor plano em que conseguiu pensar foi num ataque surpresa, mas sem mais detalhes e informações específicas era bastante inútil por si só. Teriam de contar com o poder crescente de Peter, que conseguira fugir da Eichen House.

Eram dez horas quando o seu telemóvel tocou. Nem olhou para o ecrã quando atendeu.

- Derek?

Alguém se riu do outro lado. Numa voz de mulher.

- Não, Stiles, não é o Derek…

- Kate… o que é que lhe fizeste? – Stiles sentiu o seu peito apertar-se.

- Nada. Mas pelo teu tom, suspeito que ele tenha ido à procura de Peter… o que não me parece nada bem…

- O que é que queres?

- A tua ajuda.

Desta vez foi Stiles que se riu.

- Deves estar a gozar. Mataste o meu pai, lembras-te? – O tom de voz de Stiles aumentou devido frustração.

- Não fui eu… Foi o Peter.

- Tu ajudaste-o. Vai dar ao mesmo.

- Como queiras. Ele obrigou-me. E ele vai matar-me também se não o ajudar. Aliás, vai matar-vos a todos.

- Porquê? O que é que ele quer?

- Poder. Liberdade. Encontra-te comigo amanhã e eu explico-te tudo.

- Porquê eu?

- Se queres justiça vem ter comigo, sozinho, depois das aulas, junto à casa dos Hale.

E desligou.

Stiles sabia que era arriscado, mas tinha de descobrir o que Kate tinha para lhe dizer. Por outro lado, não queria ter de esconder isto de Derek ou Scott. Teria de esperar até ver o que ela lhe tinha para dizer.

Sentia-se exausto. Foi-se deitar na cama de Derek. O seu cheiro era reconfortante. Deitou-se de barriga para baixo, agarrado à sua almofada. Quando fechou os olhos não demorou muito a adormecer.

Acordou ao ouvir passos junto a si. Sentiu Derek passar uma mão pelas suas costas e deitar-se a seu lado.

- Encontraram alguma coisa? - Perguntou.

- Nada. Vamos continuar a procurar amanhã.

Stiles acenou. Não queria ter de esconder de Derek o telefonema de Kate. Para evitar dizer o que não devia, chegou-se mais perto dele e beijou-o, começando pelo ombro, passando pelo pescoço e indo até à boca. Derek respondeu carinhosamente ao seu beijo. Cheirava a terra e a ar fresco. Stiles adormeceu no ombro de Derek.

* * *

><p>Stiles não conseguiu tomar qualquer atenção durante as aulas. Passou o dia inteiro a sentir-se ansioso, mal escutando o que os amigos lhe diziam. Foi um alívio quando o campainha tocou no final da última aula.<p>

Foi o mais rapidamente possível para a antiga casa dos Hale. Estacionou o Jeep, e foi o resto do caminho a pé.

Quando chegou perto da casa queimada não viu ninguém. Entrou, e como estava vazia voltou a sair. Estava a pensar se aquilo seria alguma espécie de armadilha quando sentiu alguma coisa a mexer-se atrás de si. Quando se virou viu Kate encostada à porta da frente da casa.

- Stiles. Espero que não tenhas dito aos teus amigos que te ias encontrar comigo.

- Ninguém sabe que estou aqui.

- Ainda bem. Preciso da tua ajuda.

- Porquê eu? E achas mesmo que eu te vou ajudar? Eu odeio-te.

- Primeiro, és o único que não tem poder para matar. Segundo, porque o Scott e o Derek confiam em ti, e tu podes convencê-los que eu os quero ajudar. E por último... a morte do teu pai foi um dano colateral, e se te consola saber foi o Peter que teu o golpe fatal...

Stiles virou-lhe as costas, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Podes dizer de uma vez o que tens para dizer?

- Não, é muito mais divertido atormentar-te... - Kate riu-se. - O Peter anda tão sorumbático...

- Como é que ele fugiu? - Stiles ignorou os seus comentários.

- Quando o levaram a fazer uns exames, ele conseguiu morder um dos médicos, mesmo sedado. Atacou mas umas quantas pessoas, incluindo sobrenaturais...

- Eles têm seres sobrenaturais na Eichen House?

- Sim... Bastante poderosos... E adivinha? O Peter foi ficando mais forte à medida que deixava para trás as suas vítimas. E agora, mais do que nunca, ele quer ter de volta o que Scott lhe roubou.

- O Scott não roubou nada. Ele é o verdadeiro alfa, e o Peter é apenas um assassino.

Kate aproximou-se mais dele.

- E o que é que o Scott pensa que vai ter de fazer se o quiser parar? Se ele quiser salvar os seus amiguinhos todos... e sim, o Peter quer matar cada sobrenatural que lhe aparecer à frente, incluindo o sobrinho... vai ter de o matar... ou mandar alguém fazê-lo por ele.

Stiles olhou para os olhos de Kate, sempre com uma expressão maníaca e maliciosa.

- Alguém... como tu? - Perguntou Stiles.

- Exato.

- Em troca de...

- Liberdade. O Scott fica com o seu poderzinho de herói e eu livro-me do Peter de uma vez por todas. Mas não o consigo fazer sozinha...

Stiles sabia que não podia confiar nela. No entanto, o que ela oferecia poderia ser uma ajuda indispensável para parar Peter.

- Eu falo com o Scott.

Kate sorriu triunfantemente.

- Muito bem. Mal posso esperar para ouvir o teu grande plano.

- Onde é que estão... - Kate desapareceu a correr para a floresta, deixando Stiles a meio da pergunta. - ... escondidos?


	6. Chapter 6

Antes de voltar para o apartamento de Derek, Stiles passou pela sua casa. A sua intenção era apenas passar de carro, mas quando avistou a casa em que tinha vivido durante toda a sua vida, teve de parar e entrar.

Estava tudo na mesma, apenas com um pouco mais de pó. Ver o seu lar vazio trouxe-lhe as lágrimas aos olhos. Primeiro a sua mãe, agora o seu pai... ambos tinham desaparecido para sempre. De repente tornou-se insuportável ficar ali.

À saída, uma antiga fotografia chamou-lhe a atenção. Tinha sido tirada anos atrás, ainda antes da sua mãe adoecer. Na fotografia estavam ele e os seus pais, numas férias de verão passadas na praia. Tirou-a da moldura, dobrou-a e meteu-a no bolso.

Quando chegou à sua nova casa, já quase anoitecera.

- O Scott e eu vamos agora sair para procurar o Peter. - Disse Derek, que estava a remexer uns papéis na mesa.

Quando Stiles se aproximou viu que os papeis era mapas de Beacon Hills. Mapas da cidade, das florestas circundantes, e também das redes do subsolo.

- Já procuraram em todo o lado? - Perguntou Stiles.

- Não sei. Estou à procura de algum sítio que nos tenha escapado...

Stiles hesitou, mas sabia que tinha de lhe falar da sua conversa com Kate.

- Que se passa Stiles? Eu conheço essa expressão... Tens alguma coisa para me dizer?

- Eu fui falar com a Kate.

- O quê? - Stiles viu a preocupação misturada com a irritação nos seus olhos.

- Ela telefonou-me ontem. Fui ter com ela depois das aulas. Ela contou-me dos planos do Peter, e quer a nossa ajuda para o matar.

- Foste sozinho? Stiles...

- Antes de dizeres alguma coisa... Eu sei tomar conta de mim. Ela pediu para não contar a ninguém.

Derek perscrutou-o com os olhos.

- Não quero saber. Não é seguro. E se ela te tivesse atacado?

- Eu pedi-te para me ensinares a defender-me e disseste que não, lembras-te?

- Porque não queria que te pusesses em risco em vão.

- Achas que não conheço os meus limites? Conheço-os muito bem... Mas não gosto de me sentir inútil...

- Não és inútil, Stiles. - O tom de Derek abrandou. - Eu preciso de ti.

Stiles cruzou os braços e desviou o olhar, sem saber o que dizer.

- Sabes que confio em ti. Mas tens de me prometer que não te pões assim em perigo outra vez.

Derek olhou para ele inquisitorialmente. Stiles encolheu os ombros. Aquela era uma promessa que ele achava difícil de manter.

Derek inclinou-se para ele e beijou-o levemente nos lábios. Ia-se afastar mas Stiles agarrou na sua camisola e puxou-o para ele. Mordeu-lhe levemente o lábio de baixo, e deixou que as suas línguas se tocassem. Ao beijar Derek sentia-se ao mesmo tempo seguro e vulnerável, como se naquele momento nada mais existisse, e ao mesmo tudo parecia sentir tudo o que havia para sentir no mundo.

Stiles encostou-se à mesa e sentou-se, pondo as pernas em redor das de Derek. Beijaram-se com se sentissem uma fome que não conseguiam saciar. Derek começou a puxar a t-shirt de Stiles para cima, acariciando-lhe a pele da barriga. De repente, Derek afastou-se.

- O que foi? - Perguntou Stiles num murmúrio.

- O Scott vem aí.

Stiles acenou, e Derek afastou-se dele. Ficou desapontado por aquele momento chegar ao fim. Só queria ter Derek para si. Contudo, sabia que tinham coisas mais importantes para tratar. E além disso, não sabia bem como iria contar a Scott o que se passava entre ele e Derek. Para dizer a verdade, nem ele próprio sabia bem o que aquilo significava.

Passados segundos, Scott entrou no apartamento.

Por momentos, Stiles quase se esquecera da sua conversa com Kate. Mas agora estava na hora de contar a Scott e a Derek o que ela lhe dissera. Quando acabou de falar, Derek E Scott entreolharam-se.

- Foste falar com a Kate sozinho? - Perguntou Scott.

- Sim, está bem? E sobrevivi. Já falámos sobre isso. - Stiles apontou resignadamente para Derek.

Scott sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

- Agora... Podemos falar sobre o que vamos fazer? - Perguntou Stiles.

- Não podemos confiar nela. - Disse Scott. - Ela disse-te onde se estavam a esconder?

- Não me deu tempo nem de perguntar.

- O que achas que devemos fazer? - Perguntou Scott a Derek.

Derek estava pensativo. Afinal tratava-se o seu tio. Matá-lo significava matar um dos únicos dois sobreviventes da sua família.

- Se alguém vai matar o Peter sou eu, não a Kate.

- Então o que fazemos com ela? Não podemos lutar contra os dois... Precisamos dela. - Afirmou Scott.

- Primeiro precisamos de descobrir onde eles estão. - Disse Derek. - E precisamos de chegar ao Peter antes da lua cheia.

- Eu acho que devíamos aceitar a ajuda da Kate. - Disse Stiles. Derek e Scott olharam ao mesmo tempo para ele. - Ela odeia-o tanto como nós, e quer livrar-se dele a todo o custo. Podemos não confiar nela, mas podemos confiar nos seus motivos. Afinal, ela tem informações que nos podem ajudar.

- Tens razão. - Disse Derek. - E depois de acabarmos com o Peter, fazemos o quê com ela?

- Entregamo-la ao Chris Argent. - Respondeu Scott.

Nem Stiles nem Derek contestaram essa ideia. Chris era irmão e Kate, e de certeza que quereria ser ele próprio a lidar com aquele problema.

Stiles ligou para Kate. Atendeu ao terceiro toque.

- Tens uma resposta para me dar?

- Nós decidimos ajudar-te. Mas...

- Mas...

- Precisamos de saber onde vocês estão.

Ouviu Kate rir-se o outro lado.

- O Peter tem feito os possíveis para se manter escondido até à lua cheia. Quando estiver mais forte, e só aí, estará ao alcance dos narizes de lobo dos teus amigos.

E desligou.

* * *

><p>Stiles estava no quarto de Cora. Passara horas com Scott e Derek a estudar os mapas a cidade, à procura dos locais mais prováveis para encontrarem Peter. Os dois lobisomens tinham saído mais uma vez para revistar a cidade de uma ponta à outra. No entanto, parecia a Stiles que seria uma busca infrutífera.<p>

Andou em volta do quarto. Cora não tinha deixado muitos dos seus pertences, apenas algumas roupas, livros e fotografias. Apesar de terem passado pouco tempo juntos, Stiles não podia de deixar de ter saudades dela, tinham-se tornado bons amigos.

Despiu a t-shirt, deitou-se na cama, e tirou a fotografia dos pais e dele do bolso das calças. Nunca sentira tanta saudade de ninguém como sentia dos pais. Recordar aquele momento feliz que passaram juntos fê-lo sentir-se melhor. Poderia nunca mais os ver outra vez, mas iria fazer de tudo para que se sentissem orgulhosos dele. Iria viver a vida que eles perderam, e que quereriam para ele. Tinha decidido isso, pois só assim os poderia honrar.

Estava quase a cair no sono, mas quando ouviu barulho lá em baixo, abriu os olhos.

Desceu as escadas, e foi encontrar Derek mais uma vez a pairar por cima dos mapas. Pela sua expressão de desespero sabia que não tinham encontrado nada.

- Nada? - Perguntou Stiles.

- Nada. - Respondeu Derek.

- A Kate tinha razão... Temos de esperar pela lua cheia.

- E até lá? A lua cheia é depois de amanhã. Não o podemos deixar apanhar-nos desprevenidos.

- Eu telefono à Kate amanhã outra vez. Ela tem de nos dar mais informações... Precisamos de um plano mais concreto...

Derek suspirou de frustração. Stiles sabia que devia ser difícil para ele ter de lidar com Kate mais uma vez, mas não tinham outra alternativa.

- Muito bem. Veremos o que ela tem para dizer. - Disse Derek, por fim.

Stiles sorriu-lhe. Virou-se para voltar para o seu quarto.

- Espera. - Chamou Derek. Foi até ele, colocou-lhe uma mão no pescoço e beijou-o. Foi um beijo curto mas afetuoso. Stiles tentou puxá-lo mais para si, mas Derek afastou-se.

- Vai dormir. - Disse. - Tens aulas amanhã.

Stiles começou a subir as escadas, mas volto uma vez mais para trás.

- O que é isto? - Perguntou. - Entre nós?

Derek olhou para ele fixamente.

- O que é que tu achas que é?

Stiles revirou os olhos. Não tinha uma resposta. Mas sabia o que queria que fosse...

Derek envolveu-lhe os ombros nas mãos. Stiles tentou concentrar-se nos seus profundos olhos verdes.

- Estamos juntos. Tu e eu. - Disse Derek num murmúrio. - Está bem?

Stiles apenas conseguiu acenar.

- Agora vai para a cama.

Stiles acenou mais uma vez e obedeceu.

Fechou os olhos para dormir, mas o sono custou a vir. Pensou nas palavras de Derek. "Estamos juntos". Não sabia como, mas aquelas palavras fizeram-no sentir cheio de vida. Derek e ele estavam juntos. Derek desejava-o. E Stiles sabia agora, indubitavelmente, que o amava.


	7. Chapter 7

De saída para a escola, Stiles desceu a correr as escadas. Parou junto à mesa, e olhou para os mapas. Na noite anterior vira alguns locais interessantes que gostaria de explorar. Pareceram-lhe remotos o suficiente para servir de esconderijo a Peter.

- Que estás a fazer? - Ouviu a voz de Derek perguntar de repente. Assustou-se. Nem notara que ele estava ali sentado no sofá.

- Nada. Só estava a ver...

- Vai para as aulas.

- Certo. - Disse Stiles, e saiu a correr. Já estava atrasado.

Foi mais um dia inútil na escola. A única parte boa era poder estar com os amigos, mas também eles andavam preocupados com a situação de Kate e Peter.

Após a última aula, sentou-se no Jeep e marcou o número de Kate. Não atendeu nas primeiras quatro tentativas, mas Stiles persistiu e ela finalmente respondeu.

- O que queres agora, Stiles? Se o Peter descobre que ando a falar contigo mata-me no mesmo instante. Já sabes que não te posso dizer onde o Peter vai estar amanhã durante a lua cheia...

Atrás da voz de Kate, Stiles ouvia o som de água a correr, como se fosse uma cascata a cair.

- Não é isso que quero saber. Quero saber qual é exatamente o plano de Peter.

Kate riu-se desdenhosamente.

- Isso seria demasiado fácil. Seja como for, ele não me contou tudo, só me disse que me quer ao seu lado quando o Scott aparecer, e que eu tenho de dar caça a quem quer que seja que venha com ele.

- Mas obviamente que não o vais fazer...

- Veremos quão longe tenho de levar o ato para ele não perceber as minhas verdadeiras intenções.

- Kate, se acontecer alguma coisa a algum de nós, mato-te eu mesmo...

Kate riu-se de novo. Sabia perfeitamente que ele não tinha poder para fazer isso.

- Adeus, Stiles.

- Espera... - Mas Kate já desligara.

Stiles ligou o Jeep. Não sabia para onde ir. Queria voltar para casa. Mas ao mesmo tempo, havia sítios que vira nos mapas que queria visitar.

Lembrou-se de repente do som de cascata que ouvira durante o telefonema com Kate. Em Beacon Hills só existia uma cascata que conhecesse. Ficava no meio da reserva, não muito longe da escola. Talvez Peter também se encontrasse aí perto.

Tentou ligar a Derek mas ele não atendeu, por isso decidiu ir procurar ele mesmo.

Estacionou o carro à beira da estrada e foi o resto do caminho a pé. Já tinha ido por ali algumas vezes com Scott, desde que eram crianças. Andou meia hora até encontrar o que andava à procura.

Não era uma cascata muito grande, apenas com seis metros de altura, e onde caía a água formava um pequeno lago, não muito profundo. Stiles aproximou-se mais, até tocar com a ponta dos ténis na água. Atrás da água a cair, havia uma espécie de gruta, já tinha lá entrado quando Scott e ele iam nadar no lago nas férias do verão.

Stiles franziu o sobrolho. Seria aquele o sítio onde Peter estava escondido. A água e o som dela a cair poderiam dificultar a sua busca, tornando-o difícil de rastrear.

Ouviu um som atrás de si. Virou-se mas não viu nada. Andou em volta do lago, não estava ali ninguém, visível pelo menos. De repente, uma mão agarrou-o e empurrou-o contra uma árvore, encostando-lhe a face ao tronco. Sentiu um fio de sangue descer-lhe pela cara até ao pescoço. Conseguiu finalmente ver quem o segurava depois do susto do embate. Os olhos de Kate olhavam-o irados.

- O que pensas que estás aqui a fazer? Tens um desejo de morte assim tão grande? Se o Peter te apanha aqui...

- Mata-me... Sim, já sei... Larga-me.

Bruscamente, Kate largou o seu braço.

- Então, é aqui que têm estado? Onde está o Peter agora?

- A caçar. - A expressão na cara de Kate pareceu-lhe ser de repugnância.

- A caçar? A caçar o quê?

- Depois de fugir da Eichen House, o Peter começou a transformar-se, não em lobo, como o Derek, algo muito pior... Aprendeu a gostar de caçar animais, e depois come-os...

Era realmente repugnante. Nem queria imaginar em que criatura se transformava agora Peter.

- Tens medo dele?

- Só o quero morto. E quero sair desta cidade desgraçada. - Disse Kate olhando em volta. - Agora vai-te embora. O Peter deve estar a voltar.

Stiles não se mexeu. Ainda tinha perguntas para lhe fazer. Contudo, ela agarrou-o mais uma vez pelo braço.

- Vai. - Gritou-lhe.

- Está bem... Eu vou...

Virou-lhe as costas.

* * *

><p>Quando chegou a casa, foi diretamente, para as estantes de livros de Derek. De certeza que ele teria um livro com uma explicação para o que acontecera a Peter.<p>

Estava sentado no chão a folhear um livro bastante antigo sobre a origem do licantropo quando Derek entrou.

- Que estás a fazer? - Perguntou Derek. - O que te aconteceu à cara?

Stiles esquecera-se completamente de limpar a ferida que fizera quando Kate o empurrara. Derek olhou para ele com uma expressão interrogativa.

- Sei onde o Peter tem estado escondido. - Respondeu Stiles, e contou-lhe o que tinha descoberto nessa tarde.

Derek ficou pensativo.

- Não devias ter ido sozinho...

- Já sei...

Derek olhou para ele, sorriu e abanou a cabeça.

- É inútil dizer-te que isso foi irresponsável, não é?

Stiles acenou.

- Sou muito pouco influenciável.

- Certo...

Derek foi ajoelhar-se ao seu lado.

- Não vais encontrar nada aí.

- Sabes o que aconteceu ao Peter? Como ficou assim?

- Não. E a situação dele não me parece nada bem. Seja como for, temos de lidar com isto seja de que maneira for.

Stiles fechou o livro, levantando uma pequena nuvem de pó.

- Já pensaste em arranjar versões digitais destes livros? - Perguntou Stiles. Derek riu-se e inclinou-se para ele. As suas testas tocaram-se, Stiles fechou os olhos, e sentiu a proximidade familiar de Derek e como era calorosa a sua presença. Derek afagou o seu cabelo, e Stiles aproximou-se mais para o beijar. Colocou as mãos em redor do pescoço de Derek, e os seus lábios, húmidos e quentes, roçaram sofregamente.

Derek afastou ligeiramente os lábios dos seus.

- Temos de ir...

Stiles suspirou.

- Tem mesmo de ser?

Derek sorriu, beijou-o na testa, e levantou-se.

Stiles seguiu-o.

- Quero ver se o Peter ainda está lá...

- E se a Kate lhe disse que eu estive lá?

- Podemos sempre tentar apanhar-lhe o rastro. Mas primeiro vamos tratar desse corte na testa...

Derek limpou-lhe a face com um pano húmido suave, quando chegou à ferida, Stiles sentiu uma dor aguda na têmpora e estremeceu. Derek fez um sorriso enviesado.

- Dói-te?

- Já tive pior... - Respondeu Stiles.

Derek colocou-lhe um pequeno penso no corte, e acariciou-lhe a face.

Eram dez horas quando se encontraram com Scott e Kira perto da cascata.

- Eles não estão aqui... - Disse Scott. Estava meio nu e todo molhado, devia ter atravessado o lago para ir procurar na caverna.

- Consegues sentir o cheiro deles? - Perguntou Derek. Andava de um lado para o outro por entre as árvores.

- Ligeiramente... - Respondeu Scott. - Não sei se os conseguiremos seguir, é demasiado ténue.

- Eu transformo-me em lobo. O meu olfato é melhor nessa forma.

Derek despiu o casaco e começou a correr. Stiles só conseguiu ver as suas roupas a cair no chão, antes de um lobo preto aparecer na sua frente. Os seus olhos eram de um azul vivo e brilhante, e quando se cruzaram com os seus, Stiles reconheceu neles a viveza do olhar de Derek.

O grande lobo farejou aquele lugar de uma ponta à outra, até que parou, como se algo lhe tivesse chamado a atenção. Fez um sinal de cabeça a Scott e este seguiu-o.

Stiles sabia que não valia a pena segui-los. Sentou-se com Kira perto do lago.

- Eles vão ficar bem, não vão? - Perguntou-lhe Kira.

- Sim... Claro... - Respondeu Stiles afagando-lhe o braço.

Não se ouvia um som na floresta, apenas a água a cair. A lua estava quase cheia, refletida no pequeno lago, dando às árvores à sua volta um tom fantasmagórico de cinzento.

Passou-se meia hora, uma hora, talvez duas, até que Stiles ouviu passos algures à sua direita. Levantou-se e virou-se a tempo de ver uma figura esguia aproximar-se. Quando o luar encontrou a sua face, viu as feições de Scott e suspirou de alívio.

- Onde está o Derek? - Perguntou Stiles num tom preocupado. Ouviu um roçagar de folhas ao seu lado, e viu o grande lobo aparecer por entre a vegetação. Passou por ele a correr, tão perto que Stiles sentiu o seu pelo nas sua mão.

Quando Derek voltou, trazia apenas as calças vestidas e vinha a vestir a camisola. Stiles não conseguiu evitar olhar.

- Encontraram alguma coisa? - Perguntou Kira.

- Seguimos-lhes o rastro, mas foi ficando cada vez mais fraco, até desaparecer. - Respondeu Scott. - Fomos até à zona industrial, andámos por lá, entrámos em fábricas e armazéns abandonados, e nada. Até que apareceu a Kate...

- A Kate? - Perguntou Stiles.

- Ela disse-nos que o Peter tinha encontrado um novo esconderijo depois de encontrar o teu cheiro aqui. - Respondeu Scott. - Ele não confia nela, deixou-a sozinha para nos despistar.

- Onde é que ela está agora?

- Recusou-se a vir connosco. Está à espera de novas ordens do Peter.

- E agora? - Perguntou Kira.

- Agora esperamos. - Respondeu Derek. - Se a Kate nos quiser ajudar, tem de ter a confiança de Peter. Amanhã, antes da lua cheia, o Peter fará a sua jogada e nós teremos de estar prontos.

Stiles fixou o seu olhar nele. Não podia pensar que mais um vez os seus amigos teriam de pôr as suas vidas em risco. Se perdesse mais alguém, era provável que se perdesse a ele próprio também.

- Vamos para casa. - Derek olhou para ele. Stiles acenou.

Despediram-se de Scott e Kira e entraram no carro de Derek.

* * *

><p>Stiles sentia-se inquieto. Derek estava deitado na cama, enquanto Stiles olhava pela janela.<p>

- Vai dormir, Stiles.

Stiles foi sentar-se na cama. Derek colocou os braços em redor da sua cintura e encostou a testa ao seu cabelo. Sentiu a sua respiração na parte de trás do pescoço, fazendo arrepios descer-lhe pela coluna abaixo. Stiles virou-se e olhou para Derek. Ali quase no escuro, apenas iluminado pelo luar que entrava pela janela, Stiles conseguia ver mesmo assim todos os traços da sua face. E como adorava olhar para Derek. Nunca sentira esse tipo de atração por mais ninguém em toda a sua vida.

- Posso dormir aqui? - Perguntou num sussurro.

- Claro... - Respondeu Derek, acariciando-lhe o cabelo e dando-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios.

Deitaram-se os dois de lado, a olharem um para o outro. Stiles não conseguiu evitar sorrir.

- Eu amo-te. - Tinha de o dizer. Não queria correr o risco de o perder sem nunca lho ter dito.

Derek pareceu surpreso com as suas palavras, mas agarrou afetuosamente na mão de Stiles e apertou-a.

- Eu também te amo. - Stiles conseguia ver nos seus olhos que era verdade. Sentiu o seu coração saltar uma batida.

Derek puxou-o para si e colocou os lábios sobre os seus. Stiles agarrou na sua camisola e despiu-lha. Sentiu os seus músculos definidos por baixo dos seus dedos. Foi a vez da sua camisola voar. Derek beijou-o no pescoço, no peito, na barriga. Desapertou-lhe as calças e despiu-lhas, tirando também as suas. Stiles enrolou as suas pernas em redor das de Derek. Sentir os seus corpos nus assim tão próximos gerou uma onde de prazer através de Stiles. As suas mãos desceram pelas costas de Derek até ao seu traseiro. Ao apertá-lo sentiu o sorriso de Derek enquanto se beijavam.

A mão de Derek deslizou da sua anca para dentro do seus boxers. Um pequeno gemido saiu-lhe dos lábios.

Na manhã seguinte, Stiles acordou nos braços de Derek, com a cabeça no seu ombro. Mal conseguia acreditar no que acontecera na noite anterior. Estar assim com alguém, estar assim com Derek, era a melhor sensação que alguma vez experimentara.

- Stiles... - Derek acordou. Ouvir o seu nome na sua boca provocava uma onde de calor pelo seu peito.

- Ei... - Derek beijou-o na testa. Stiles fechou os olhos e aconchegou-se no ombro de Derek, quanto mais tempo pudesse evitar o dia que se seguia melhor.

- Tens de ir para as aul... - Começou Derek a dizer.

- Hoje não. - Respondeu Stiles num tom definitivo.

Derek riu-se.

- Nunca tinha feito aquilo, sabes... - Disse Stiles.

- Eu sei.

- Foi bom, certo?

- Sim. - Derek apertou os braços à sua volta. - Foi ótimo.

- Ainda bem... - Stiles deixou-se envolver no seu cheiro e no calor do seu corpo, e adormeceu de novo.


	8. Chapter 8

O sol estava-se a pôr quando todos se encontraram. Scott, Kira, Liam, Lydia, Chris. Derek e Stiles juntaram-se a eles perto da cascata.

- Ela telefonou-te? - Perguntou Chris a Stiles.

- Sim... Ela disse para estarmos aqui quando a lua cheia nascesse.

- E depois? Eles vêm e matam-nos? - Perguntou Kira.

- Somos mais que eles... - Disse Scott. - Eles não podem vencer.

Stiles cruzou o olhar com ele. Mesmo sendo mais que eles, não poderiam ter a certeza de vencer sem sofrer perdas.

Passou uma hora até a lua aparecer cheia no céu estrelado. Tudo o que conseguiam ouvir era a água a cair no lago. Stiles, mesmo sem os sentidos apurados dos lobisomens, conseguia sentir no ar o receio e o nervosismo dos amigos.

- Onde é que eles estão? - Perguntou Derek. - Não aguento esta espera...

- E se formos dar uma volta, ver se os encontramos? - Sugeriu Scott.

- E se for isso que eles querem?

- No que quer que seja em que o Peter se transforma agora, tenho a certeza que é instável... - Disse Chris. - Pode ter acontecido alguma coisa.

- Então vamos... - Disse Scott. - Podemo-nos dividir. Eu vou com o Liam. Kira podes ir com o Derek.

- Eu fico aqui com a Lydia e o Stiles...

- Ficamos aqui parados, sem fazer nada, enquanto eles arriscam a vida? - Perguntou Stiles, incrédulo.

- Temos de ficar aqui caso a Kate apareça.

Stiles não gostava daquele plano, mas acabou por concordar. Peter andava à caça de sobrenaturais, e Lydia sendo uma banshee estava sem dúvida na sua lista, precisava de ser protegida, e Chris seria indispensável.

Os lobisomens e a raposa dispersaram então, deixando Stiles, Lydia e Chris sozinhos. Lydia sentou-se numa rocha perto do lago, a olhar para a água.

- Estás a olhar fixamente para mim, Stiles...

- O quê? Certo... Estava a pensar se...

- Não, fica descansado, ainda não senti nenhuma morte a aproximar-se.

- Certo...

Stiles foi-se sentar a seu lado.

- Então... Como estão as coisas com o Derek? - Perguntou Lydia olhando para ele.

- O quê? Estão bem... Ele tem sido...

- Vá lá, Stiles, eu sei que se passa alguma coisa entre vocês os dois...

- O quê?... Não... Porque é que dizes isso?

- Está tudo bem, Stiles, podes contar-me. Eu tenho olhos, sabes...

Stiles riu-se. Não queria mais esconder o que se passava entre ele e Derek, mas não achava aquela a altura indicada para falar sobre isso, não quando estava em risco de poder perder tudo.

- Talvez se passe alguma coisa... - Começou Stiles a dizer, até ouvir um restolhar de folhas atrás de si. - Ouviste aquilo?

- Sim... Também senti... Está mais alguém aqui... - Disse Lydia num murmúrio quase inaudível.

Stiles levantou-se. Lydia puxou pela manga da sua camisa e olhou para ele como dizendo "não vás".

- Fiquem aqui. - Disse Chris, e desapareceu por entre as árvores, de arma na mão.

Stiles sentiu-se desassossegado. Kate não lhe dissera mais nada. Era provável que Peter a tivesse matado se tivesse descoberto o plano dela para os ajudar. E por pensar nela, o telemóvel de Stiles tocou.

- Kate, onde estás?

- Estou presa... estou presa... - Stiles nunca ouvira esse tipo de medo vindo da voz de Kate.

- O que aconteceu?

- Ele... Um monstro... Matá-los a todos. - E desligou.

Stiles tentou ligar a Scott e a Derek mas nenhum atendeu. Sentia uma ansiedade a crescer dentro de si. Olhou para Lydia e viu o seu ar consternado, queria poder reconfortá-la, mas não encontrou em si nenhuma forma de o fazer.

Sentiu qualquer coisa a mexer-se perto de si, e quando olhou com mais atenção, viu uma sombra tomar forma na luz do luar que atingia o solo. Quando olhou para cima, para a origem da sombra, conseguiu apenas vislumbrar um par de olhos rasgados, de um vermelho de sangue terrível. Não teve tempo para pensar, pegou na mão de Lydia e começou a correr.

Não tinha dúvidas de que a criatura os iria conseguir apanhar, por isso largou Lydia e parou, gritando-lhe para continuar.

- Não, Stiles...

- Tens de ir...

Stiles recomeçou a correr, na direção oposta da de Lydia, e a criatura foi atrás dele. Mas apenas por uns escassos segundos, até voltar a ouvir silêncio. Parou e olhou à sua volta.

- Humano... Insignificante humano... - Era a voz de Peter, mas não conseguiu ver de onde vinha. Era como se estivesse a toda a sua volta.

- Onde é que estás? Mostra-te... - Gritou-lhe Stiles.

- Como queiras...

Peter saiu de detrás de uma árvore. Vinha na sua forma humana.

- Não te deixes enganar... Esta é a minha forma fraca, mas ainda te posso matar com a mesma facilidade.

- Como fizeste ao meu pai?

- Bem... Esse foi um pequeno acidente... Eu até gostava do Sheriff, até ele se atrever a pôr-se no meu caminho. Como tu. Eu penso que tens sido um pequeno grande inconveniente para mim. Negaste a dentada, isso mostra fraqueza.

- Estás enganado. Apenas não quero nada que venha de ti...

- Ah... E se fosse do Derek? Seria diferente?

Stiles já tinha pensado sobre esse assunto. Ser lobisomem não era uma coisa que desejasse, mas não saberia o que dizer se Derek lhe fizesse essa oferta.

- Não, não seria... - Respondeu mesmo assim.

Peter riu-se sinistramente.

- Porque achas que vim atrás de ti? Eu sei... o que significas para ele. Sabes... vê-lo preocupar-se com os amigos mais do que com o tio, parte-me o coração...

- Se tivesses um...

- Eu estive lá nos momentos mais difíceis...

- Tu tornaste a vida de toda a gente mais difícil... Do Scott, da Lydia, até do Derek. Ele merece melhor do que tu.

- Oh, claro... Alguém como tu... - Peter aproximou-se de Stiles e agarrou-o pelo pescoço de encontro a uma árvore. Tentou escarpar-se do seu aperto, mas não conseguiu.

- Larga-me...

- Não... não... Vou ensinar ao meu querido sobrinho uma lição. Vou esmagar aquilo que lhe ele mais gosta neste mundo, e depois, enquanto ele chora sobre o teu corpo arrefecido, corto-lhe a garganta.

De repente, um raio de luar atingiu o rosto de Peter. Ele pareceu vacilar, e quando o seu aperto hesitou, Stiles baixou-se e saiu do seu alcance, indo embater no chão. De onde estava deitado no chão, conseguia ver Peter debater-se com ele próprio. Era óbvio que não tinha controlo total sobre a sua forma, viu-o arquear as costas e gritar de dor.

As suas orelhas cresceram, os seus dentes tornaram-se mais aguçados e os seus maxilares alongaram-se num focinho, os seus ombros alargaram-se e todo o seu corpo pareceu ficar mais alto. Viu a sua pele tornar-se couro, coberta de pelos, de cor castanha. Sobre duas patas, arqueado como se fosse um demónio, as unhas afiadas e compridas. Os olhos fendidos, vermelhos, não como os de Scott, mas sim frios e sem vida nem emoção. À sua frente apareceu o que poderia apenas descrever como sendo um monstro.

* * *

><p>Peter rugiu-lhe. Stiles queria fugir, mas sentia-se entorpecido pelo choque.<p>

As mãos de Peter agarraram-no pela camisa, puxando-o para cima e atirando-o contra uma árvore, indo embater com as costas e em seguida caindo no chão.

Stiles sentiu a dor percorrer-lhe todo o corpo. Conseguiu sentar-se e agarrar num ramo caído perto de si. Quando Peter arremeteu contra si de novo, Stiles brandiu o ramo à sua frente tentando atingi-lo, mas falhou e Peter acertou-lhe no braço, fazendo-o cair de lado.

Apesar de toda a sua ferocidade, havia alguma insegurança no modo como Peter agia. Aquela forma não podia ser natural. Viu-o embater no chão quando o luar o atingiu de novo. Parecia uivar de dor, e ficou assim por uns segundos até recuperar de novo as forças. Ia de novo atingir Stiles, e ele sabia que podia muito bem ser o golpe fatal, não havia mais nada, dentro do seu poder que pudesse fazer. Mas não podia desistir. Agarrou no ramo com as duas mãos, e quando Peter abriu a boca para o morder, Stiles conseguiu enfiar-lho entre os dentes, e com toda a força que lhe restava tentou afastá-lo do seu pescoço. Peter debateu-se, tentando partir o ramo. Os seus dentes quase lhe tocavam. Stiles estava a arfar e sabia que não conseguiria resistir muito mais.

Estava quase a perder a esperança, quando uma sombra negra apareceu do nada, indo aterrar contra o corpo de Peter. Este virou-se e rugiu ao lobo de olhos azuis. Derek.

Derek mostrou os dentes e rugiu-lhe de volta. Avançou a correr na sua direção e derrubou-o, colocando-se em cima dele. Peter não se deu por vencido, fechando a sua mandíbula em volta do braço de Derek, que lançou um uivo de dor.

- Derek. - Gritou Stiles. Levantou-se com alguma dificuldade e dirigiu-se na sua direção.

Derek caiu de cima de Peter na sua forma humana. O seu braço direito estava a sangrar.

- Foge, Stiles... - Sussurrou-lhe quando chegou perto dele. Stiles abanou a cabeça. Não o iria abandonar.

Peter escondeu-se nas sombras e voltou também na sua forma humana.

Tinha um sorriso escarninho nos lábios.

- Não me podem vencer. Não têm um poder como o meu.

- Sabes, Peter... quando éramos mais novos eu olhava para ti com admiração. Nunca esperei que me desapontasses assim. És um monstro, e farei de tudo para te parar.

- Tudo? Vá lá, Derek, ambos sabemos que não tens o que é preciso para me matar. - Virou-se para Stiles. - Vou matá-lo primeiro. Não é a primeira vez que vês alguém de quem gostas morrer, pois não, Derek?

Stiles viu Peter transformar-se de novo em frente aos seus olhos. Derek colocou-se em pé, começou a correr na direção de Peter, e quando o atingiu já estava na sua forma de lobo. Tentou abocanhá-lo, mas ele desviou-se a tempo.

Os dois envolveram-se numa luta feroz, deixando Stiles a sentir-se inútil por não poder ajudar. Ouviu alguém uivar ao longe. Peter levantou a cabeça, e a sua boca fez um trejeito como se tivesse ouvido a sua presa, e desandou a correr. Derek foi atrás, deixando Stiles para trás.

Era muito provavelmente Scott que tinham ouvido. E Peter queria-o a ele mais do que tudo. Só esperava que Derek o apanhasse a tempo.

Stiles tentou encontrar de novo o caminho de volta para a cascata, queria encontrar Lydia para ver se estava bem.

Estava um silêncio inquietante na floresta àquela hora, mas não podia deixar de pressentir que não estava sozinho. De repente, algo embateu contra as suas costas, derrubando-o, fazendo-o o cair no chão.

Virou-se e viu Kate ali. Sentiu o medo percorrê-lo. Ela tinha dito que estava presa... E agora estava ali, coberta de sangue nos locais onde correntes a tinham prendido.

- Pensavas que te safavas de mim tão facilmente? - Perguntou Kate, com fúria na voz. - Eu sei do vosso plano com o Chris. Ele encontrou-me hoje de manhã quando eu andava à procura do Peter. E prendeu-me num armazém abandonado no meio do nada.

- Como escapaste?

- Ele subestimou o meu poder. Mas ele é fraco... nunca me mataria... E agora, não se vão ver livres de mim...

- Enganas-te... Ele prendeu-te sem nós sabermos... Estava a tentar proteger-te, porque apesar de tudo, ainda és irmã dele, e estás certa em pensar que não te mataria.

Kate riu-se desdenhosamente.

- É demasiado tarde para sentimentalismos. Eu vou matá-lo, mas primeiro vou fazer-te pagar por me teres mentido.

Kate pegou numa pedra, e isso foi a última coisa que Stiles viu.


	9. Chapter 9

Quando abriu os olhos só conseguiu vislumbrar névoas de luz à sua volta. Piscou-os várias vezes até conseguir vislumbrar nitidamente o que estava à sua volta.

Kate tinha-o posto inconsciente e levado para o que parecia ser uma casa a cair aos bocados. A casa dos Hale.

Um cheiro encheu-lhe o nariz, parecia queimar-lhe os pulmões, forçando-o a acordar. Depois de se concentrar percebeu que era gasolina.

Conseguiu ver a silhueta de Kate contra uma janela. Parecia estar ao telemóvel. Desligou e passaram-se segundos até reparar que Stiles estava acordado. Quando se virou para ele, Stiles viu o olhar de choque na sua cara.

- Eles... mataram-no... - Recompôs-se num segundo. Pareceu que o medo a atingira, mas logo o seu ar de fúria voltou, assim como o seu sorriso de desdém. - Não importa, eu sou mais esperta que o Peter, estarei longe daqui muito antes de me apanharem.

Stiles estava confuso. A sua cabeça doí-lha tremendamente onde Kate o atingira.

- Quem morreu? - Perguntou, sentido a sua voz a tremer.

- O Peter. - Disse Kate com um ar vitorioso. Parecia francamente aliviada de ele ter desaparecido de vez.

- Há quanto tempo estou aqui? Com quem estavas a falar? Diz-me o que se...

- Tantas perguntas... Bem, estava a falar com o Derek... Mentiste-me e agora tenho de te ensinar uma lição. O Derek pensa que estás comigo, em segurança. - Kate riu-se cruelmente. - Quando ele chegar aqui tudo o que vai encontrar são cinzas. Eu queimei esta casa uma vez e vou voltar a fazê-lo.

- Não, Kate... Não podes...

- Mas posso, Stiles. - Kate pegou numa corda e atou-lhe as mãos atrás das costas a uma viga. - Adeus, Stiles.

Kate pegou num isqueiro. Abriu a porta e olhou para trás, deixando cair o isqueiro aceso numa poça de gasolina. O líquido incendiou-se de imediato.

Stiles gritou por Kate, gritou por ajuda mas não teve resposta. O fogo espalhava-se rapidamente. A casa estava a ruir por todos os lados, e o fumo entrava-lhe pelo nariz até aos pulmões, sufocando-o.

Tentou desesperadamente libertar as mãos, mas os nós estavam demasiado apertados. Tentou concentrar-se na sua respiração, o calor à sua volta aumentava, e se não se acalmasse as suas chances de sobreviver diminuiriam drasticamente. Torceu uma mão, dobrou os dedos, torceu a outra mão, e finalmente conseguiu libertar-se. Tossindo e tapando a boca com a mão, tentou abrir caminho por entre as vigas a arder que rangiam à sua volta.

A saída pela porta estava vedada, uma parede de fogo erguia-se no local de onde a porta tinha desaparecido. Tentou uma janela. Com um cotovelo forçou as portadas da janela a partirem-se, içou-se e saltou para fora. Saiu disparado a correr, arquejando por ar puro.

Quando parou finalmente, deixou-se ajoelhar na terra, agarrado ao peito. Olhou para trás a tempo de ver a casa desmoronar, por entre uma mancha de fumo, cinzas e fogo.

* * *

><p>Stiles deambulou pela floresta. Encontrou a estrada, e tentou de novo encontrar o caminho para a cascata.<p>

O céu estava já a clarear a este quando ouviu vozes alguns metros à sua frente. Não conseguia correr, por isso andou o mais rápido possível que as suas pernas aguentavam.

Em frente da cascata estava um grupo de pessoas. Reconheceu a silhueta de Scott, de Derek, e de Kira. Lydia estava um pouco mais afastada. À beira da água estava alguém no chão. Kate.

A princípio as vozes pareceram-lhe meio distorcidas, mas à medida que se ia aproximando iam-se tornando mais nítidas.

- Mataste-o. Não te vamos deixar sair disto impune, Kate. - Estava Scott a dizer.

- Então mata-me de uma vez. - Gritou Kate.

O olhar de Kate atravessou todos os que estavam à sua volta, indo cair sobre Stiles.

- Não... - Murmurou.

Todos se viraram para onde Kate estava a olhar e viram Stiles parado entre as árvores. Acenou-lhes de modo a mostrar-lhes que estava tudo bem. Scott correu na sua direção e abraçou-o.

- Pensei... Pensámos que tinhas... Nós vimos a casa a arder... E a Kate disse que estavas lá dentro.

- Pois... Ainda não foi desta que se livraram de mim. - Disse Stiles, rindo, e largando finalmente Scott.

Derek estava a olhar para ele fixamente, aproximou-se dele, e Stiles deixou-se cair nos seus braços. Tentou não soluçar, mas sentiu as lágrimas descerem-lhe pela face, indo cair no ombro de Derek. Ouviu os outros murmurar palavras de alívio por ele estar vivo. Derek colocou as mãos em torno da sua face, e beijou-o levemente nos lábios.

- Como é que escapaste? - Perguntou-lhe Derek.

- Não sei... Apenas escapei, foi tudo tão rápido... - Respondeu Stiles. - Mas a tua casa... está destruída...

- Ela já estava destruída. Essa é a menor das minhas preocupações.

Kate começou a rir-se.

- Inacreditável. Não há forma de me ver livre de vocês todos.

- O mesmo se aplica a ti. - Atirou-lhe Stiles. - O que vamos fazer com ela?

Como que respondendo à sua pergunta, Chris apareceu por entre as sombras. Trazia correntes nas mãos e um taser. Aproximou-se de Kate e injetou-lhe uma substância no pescoço, que Stiles supôs ser wolfsbane. Kate desfaleceu quase no mesmo instante. Chris atou-lhe os pulsos por trás das costas.

- Vou levá-la para o clã dos Calavera, no México. Não posso matá-la... mas posso castigá-la pelo que fez. Eles saberão o que fazer. - Chris puxou Kate pelas correntes. Apesar de enfraquecida, ainda estava consciente, e seguiu Chris sem luta.

Ficaram todos em silêncio por momentos, observando Chris e Kate a afastar-se. Foi Kira que o quebrou.

- Então... Acho que é demasiado tarde para ir para as aulas...

Scott sorriu-lhe e pegou-lhe na mão.

- Sim... Acho que devíamos todos ir para casa. Foi uma noite longa...

- Espera... - Disse Stiles. - O que aconteceu ao Peter?

- Eu contou-te quando chegarmos a casa. - Respondeu Derek. - Temos de tratar dessas feridas.

Stiles estava demasiado cansado para protestar. Seguiu Derek e os outros de caminho de regresso ao carro.

Quando chegaram ao apartamento, Derek sentou Stiles no sofá e limpou-lhe os cortes que fizera na floresta , e também as pequenas queimaduras que tinha nas mãos. Stiles não resistiu à exaustão, e acabou por adormecer no ombro de Derek.

* * *

><p>Acordou sobressaltado. Tinha sonhado que estava de novo dentro da casa a arder. Abanou a cabeça para afastar essa imagem.<p>

Stiles reparou que acordara na cama de Derek, mas ele não se encontrava ao seu lado. Caminhou até à sala e foi encontrá-lo a olhar pela janela.

- Ei... Que estás a fazer?

- Só a pensar... - Derek olhou para ele. - Não importa... Como te sentes?

- Estou bem. - Stiles aproximou-se de Derek por trás e colocou os seus braços em redor da sua cintura. Tinham sobrevivido. Era só isso que importava.

Mais tarde nessa noite, Derek contou-lhe tudo o que se passara com Peter e Kate.

Derek conseguira derrotar Peter. Os seus poderes estavam demasiado instáveis e ele não os conseguia controlar, quando estava prestes a matar Scott, Derek dera-lhe o golpe final. Stiles sabia que Derek não deixaria que Scott matasse Peter, queria ser ele mesmo a fazê-lo. Para ele, matar Peter significava o acordar de um pesadelo.

Em relação a Kate, Derek conseguira-lhe seguir o rastro quando fora até à casa dos Hale depois do telefonema de Kate. Apanhara-a na sua forma de lobo, se Chris não os tivesse interrompido, teria-lhe rasgado a garganta, mas Derek decidira honrar o pedido de Chris e acabou por deixá-la ir.

Stiles não podia deixar de se sentir aliviado por aqueles dois terem desaparecido das suas vidas. A morte do seu pai fora finalmente vingada, mas o que mais importava era que nenhum dos seus amigos se tinha magoado, e que agora podia seguir em frente na sua vida, e estar com Derek.

Nesse fim-de-semana, Derek sugeriu a Stiles irem dar uma volta.

- Onde vamos? - perguntou Stiles.

- Quero mostrar-te uma coisa. - Respondeu Derek.

Deixaram o carro à beira da estrada e caminharam até à casa dos Hale. Estava completamente carbonizada, já nada restava senão um monte de cinzas.

- Sempre gostei deste sítio... Acalma-me. - Começou Derek. - Cresci aqui, lembra-me de tempos felizes com a minha família.

Olhou para Stiles. Este acenou e olhou em volta da floresta. Fora ali que tudo começara, que vira Derek pela primeira vez.

- E agora... - Continuou Derek. - Tu és a minha família, Stiles. - Fez uma pausa. - Vou reconstruir esta casa, não... Vou construir uma nova, onde podemos viver os dois. O que dizes?

Stiles olhou para ele. Não sabia o que dizer. Perdera o pai, não sabia a que sítio chamar casa. A oferta de Derek era a sua melhor opção para achar de novo a felicidade de ter alguém com quem partilhar a sua vida.

- Acho... ótimo.

Stiles olhou para os seus brilhantes olhos verdes. Derek sorriu-lhe, pôs os braços às sua volta, e encostou os lábios aos seus.


End file.
